The Fruit of Knowledge
by Stygian Styx
Summary: Knowledge may bring suffering, yet we seek it. To a boy who only knows suffering, this is not to great a price. Learning secrets old as the world, watch as he gains true power and experiences the cost. Mage Naruto, Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 0

**The Fruit of Knowledge: Chapter Zero**

Introduction and a Warning: Please read.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. The author owns none of the characters present in this or following chapters unless otherwise stated. The author owns only the concept.

**Author's Note**: To all of my readers, I greet you and wish you a pleasant experience reading this story. As fanfiction . Net does not allow author note only chapters, the following contains commentary from Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune.

-FoK- A Warning.

**Styx**: The following story contains religious references. The reason for this is that this story contains magic. Not normal magic, like in a game or parlor tricks, but rather the concepts as I understand them from occult books, as well as my own ideas. I am by no means a practitioner of magic, and know very little, as I have never read any of these books myself. This story may also contain things thought of by HP Lovecraft.

**Naruto**: Wha?

**Kyuubi**: This might prove interesting.

**Styx**: This story will contain disturbing imagery and other overly dark themes. It will have explicitly described gore, and possibly sex. It will have language, but that's nothing new. It will not all be serious, a great deal will be funny, but most will be dark humor.

**Naruto**: Get on with it already!

**Kyuubi**: The kit is right, your taking to long!

**Styx**: Very well. I have warned you all. I will likely not answer questions as to what is from an occult book. This is written purely for entertainment. Let us begin.

**Naruto**: Finally!

**Kyuubi**: Let the bloodbath begin!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Fruit of Knowledge: Chapter One**

**Infusco Animus**

**Author's Note**: I have nothing to say, except this: Enjoy.

Blood ran in streams on the ground, forming a pool beneath a small blond child. His hair was stained with blood, turning it almost brown. His torn clothes, a t-shirt that was almost red and now black shorts, lay in tatters near his malnourished frame. He had not been raped, at least he could be thankful for that. They would never rape him. He was a demon: they might get some disease. That was what he had assumed, at least. Not like he was going to give them the idea, on the off chance they hadn't thought about it, assuming, of course, they would pay attention. He was in agony. They had broken almost all his bones this time. They had removed his clothes to prevent any protection they might provide. No blade wounds though, they wouldn't risk actually killing him. He didn't know why, but assumed it was because he was a demon.

Demon, that was all they called him. That or monster. Everyone but the old man, the one who called him Naruto. He had occasionally wondered if that was another sick joke of the gods: to name him after a fish cake. He had once voiced his complaints, but was only answered by a sad look. The same had happened when he asked why they called him a demon, but it was overshadowed by anger. The old man had helped him a couple times, buying him food or cloths. He had appreciated it, he hadn't eaten in a long time. He had decided from then on he didn't want the old man to be sad for him. He never again mentioned the glares.

That was what they were most of the time. Just glares, during the day. Glares were not an adequate description, but he didn't know a better word. Some of the eyes looked dead, others were filled with loathing. Once he had seen a man with an odd look in his eyes, it was only after he was patted on the head and given an apple he realized it was gratitude. He had never seen the man again. But he had seen the wicked grins on the faces of the villagers when he walked by that day. He knew what happened. But he never said anything to the old man. That would make him sad.

Naruto winced as the last of his ribs snapped back into place and mended, his punctured lung melding back together. He coughed, hacking up blood and dead tissue. It hurt, but he didn't cry. His tears had dried up long ago. Sitting up, he almost screamed in pain. It was night now. He liked the night, they couldn't find him as easily. Not like the day, or that in-between time when they hunted for him, at least once a week. Sometimes it was the same people, sometimes new faces. It didn't matter, they were all the same. He stood, and began sneaking along the streets and alleyways, paths he knew better then the back of his hand. He wouldn't go to his apartment tonight, they would be waiting for him. He had learned after the first time. No, he would go to the one place they never followed him: the top of the hokage monument.

He didn't know what time it was, or how long he had taken to heal. It was at least midnight, he could tell by the air. It had been at least two hours since his beating was finished. Almost sliding on the rocks, he continued his climb. Their was no path, civilians had no reason to go up, and any ninja who needed a road wasn't a ninja very long. It wasn't a hard climb, but it was steep. By the time he reached the top, the moon was beginning to set, although the sun had not yet risen. He sat down and placed his hand on the dirt, allowing his mind to wander before he went to sleep. He didn't have to worry about the ninja academy, they had a week off for the harvest festival. Suddenly, he noticed his hand was pushing against a straight edge, instead of jagged, like all the other rocks. Picking up a nearby stick, fallen from some tree likely to destroy the mountain, he began to dig. Eventually, he uncovered a large square, roughly four square feet in area, with several thinner lines jutting out from the perimeter.

Digging in those as well, he uncovered an odd seven-pointed star inside of the square, arranged so the points touched the edges. As he dug out the last part, a line near the center, his hand slipped causing a large splinted to rip open the skin on his hand. Gasping at the surprising pain, he dropped the stick and clutched his hand, waiting for it to heal as it always did. A drop of blood trickled down his finger and fell, landing on one of the lines. In an odd motion, unlike anything Naruto had ever seen, the drop swelled to the size of a marble, and bulged in both directions, oozing in both directions as it slowly filled the odd pentacle as Naruto watched in morbid fascination. Suddenly, it stopped and Naruto felt compelled to touch it. To satisfy his curiosity, he slowly stood up and walked forward, cautiously approaching the star. Slipping on lose dirt, he tried to catch himself and closed his eyes, awaiting impact, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he discovered he had passed through the odd tile and continued falling.

Naruto fell for what seemed like centuries, only darkness greeting his vision. A pale blue light appeared in front of him, as the wind vanished and he felt an odd, glassy substance under his bare feet. The light began growing distant, and he followed it, running as fast as he could. Seemingly hours later, the light stopped and he reached out to grab it, wanting it more then anything else he had ever wanted. Suddenly, he stood in a strange grotto coated in pale blue light. An obsidian stand sat in the center, a book sat on top. He stepped forward and picked it up, as a flash of green light filled his vision.

Naruto opened his eyes, and found he was sitting on the mountain, the pentacle gone, his hand still resting on the ground. He looked at the sky, but the moon hadn't moved. 'What a crazy dream...' he stood up, only to see a book fall from his lap. 'What the...' bound in black leather, in was an ordinary book, simple in appearance. It was about two inches thick, with pages slightly yellowed with age. The only distinguishing detail was the cover, and that it opened right to left. The cover depicted a blood red apple, and two words written in odd characters across the top. Despite never seeing the language before, Naruto instinctively knew it was pronounced 'Infusco Animus'.

**Ending Note**: Infusco Animus is Latin, roughly meaning 'To darken the mind and soul.' You can expect an update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Fruit of Knowledge: Chapter Two**

**To Turn a Page**

**Author's Notes: **I have no updating schedule. I do not plan, or anything like that. If I feel like it, I'll write, and if I don't I will not. This chapter contains extremely gory imagery, even by my ideas. Also, please be patient. The way I write the story will improve gradually, I haven't been able to write anything for a while now, so I'm a little rusty.

**Summery of story so far**: Naruto found an odd book in an even stranger dream, upon waking, he discovered the book lying in his lap.

-FoK-

As dawn broke, he picked the book up and began the walk home: the villagers at his house would be long gone. He crept through the streets, it was more dangerous to move around in daylight, but if he stuck to alleys and back roads he could avoid all the early birds. As he rounded one corner, he was knocked to the ground by two large men, obviously somewhat drunk. One looked at him and snarled in anger. "Fucking demon!" he slurred, as his anger turned to an evil grin. He punched Naruto in the gut, knocking him down again. "Hey, 'maru, lets teach this brat a lesson! Get his legs!" The man's friend p forward, laughing and grab the struggling boy's legs. Naruto lashed out with his right leg and caught the man in the solar plexus, causing him to let go. Naruto tried to pick up the book and run, but was knocked down again. The book flew from his hands. The first drunk walked over to the book and picked it up, then looked at Naruto. He took out a lighter and held it to the book. "Didn't you know, brat? Demons ain't allowed to read." He flicked it and held the flame to the cover, waiting for it to catch as Naruto struggled harder. "What the fuck?" It still didn't catch. "Whatever." He held the flame to the pages themselves. "You got a problem, brat? Don't worry, we'll fix that soon." He kicked Naruto in he side of the head, making him black out.

The pages pulsed, an odd green glow forming on the edges. "What the fu-" the first drunk was silenced as a ray of green energy flashed out and struck his eyes. He cried in pain, screams echoing through the city. No one came to help him. For the would-be rapist, their was nothing but pain. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was nothing like electricity, or fire. It was closest to fire, but that was inadequate. It felt like something was destroying his very essence, like something was pulling his skeleton out without touching his body. His flesh began to melt, falling in drops on the ground like hot wax. His blood evaporated as steam. He bones, burst as dust when they hit the ground.

His friend stared, rooted to the spot. The book fell and hit the ground with a thud. He ran. He ran faster then he ever had in his life. He ran past the hokage tower, and past the apartments. He ran through the gate, and only stopped when a kunai was buried to the ring at the base of his spinal column. After all, it was a shinobi village. No one was allowed to leave at night, unless they had clearance. Besides, the guard reasoned. That man was clearly wearing a white shirt. And it was a full month after labor day. The guard leaned back in his chair and began reading again. No one could say Goseki Yumichika let strangers break the rules. Especially ugly strangers.

-FoK-

Several hours later, Naruto awoke. His injuries long since healed, he patted his sides to make sure his clothes were still their. Looking down, he noticed that his book was their as well. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto ran home as fast as he could and barricaded himself in his apartment. He sat down on his bed, and began looking at the book.

'_Infusico Animus?_' Looking at the strange book, Naruto sighed. '_Might as well find out what it is...' _turning the cover, he saw the first page was blank. Turning it as well, however, proved to be impossible. It wouldn't move, and his hand seemed to slide on the edge, preventing him from getting a grip. '_What the hell?_' Noticing a symbol on the page, a seven pointed star inside a square, just like in his dream. Shrugging, he bite his thumb and allowed a drop of blood to hit the center. _'Well, it worked before...' _For a moment nothing happened, causing a disappointed sigh. As the breath left his lips, however, the star glowed bright red and twisted in a manner that seemed to defy any perception of shape or depth. Black words appeared in the box, in the same odd language as the words on the cover. In the same manner as before, an odd, instinctual feeling told him what the words meant.

**Knowledge has it's dangers**

**Wisdom is a sin**

**Power may be a blessing**

**You won't know until the end**

**Everything will come but at a price**

**I must ask this of thee:**

**Do you consent?**

"Consent to what?_" _Naruto asked, immediately feeling foolish talking to a book. However, the words swirled again and changed.

**To the pain.**

**To the horror.**

**To the knowledge of things no mortal should know**

**And to the power such knowledge will bring**

Naruto thought for a moment, wondering what to do. It sounded like it would hurt, but he had already experienced more pain then anyone should, and he would no doubt experience more all his life. He was going to be a ninja, after all. And this said it would give him power.. With that, he could stop everyone from hurting him and make sure the old man wasn't sad anymore! The offer was to much to pass up.

'_Ok, I'll do it!' _he thought. But before he could say anything, the text had again started swirling, only two words this time.

**Very well.**

The words swirled one final time, again forming the star and square. The red in the lines receded, until a single drop of blood sat in the center. It glowed a bright red, and began floating. Hovering until it was level with his chest. He stared at it for a moment, wonder and curiosity in his eyes. The orb of blood lurched, and shot into his bare chest, he had thrown away the destroyed clothing. His eyes widened in shock, but their was no pain. He touched his hands to his chest, expecting to find some residue or a hole, but their was none. A shudder suddenly went through him, and his eyes closed. He slumped to one side, as he passed out.

-FoK-

Naruto stood in a hallway, knee deep in cold water. He looked around in confusion, not knowing how he got their. He saw a red light down the tunnel, revealing the walls were made of crumbling stone. The roof was covered in pipes, and over all it looked like a sewer. He walked to the light, hoping to find a way out. If he was lucky, the villagers hadn't thrown him into the sewer again after beating him into unconsciousness. But, as he couldn't remember said beating and was not hurt, that seemed unlikely. He was cast from his thoughts when he saw it. A gigantic cage, it's bars stretching higher then he could see in the dim light. Two blood red eyes stared at him from beyond the gate, they showed a mixture of rage and wisdom, hatred and curiosity. In their depths, the boy could see an alien intelligence far more vast and old then he could imagine.

Naruto heard a voice, deep and masculine, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. He knew, in the same way he could read the odd language of the book, that it came from the creature before him. "**Child of those who imprison me, tell me what is my jail.**" It spoke, it's tone conveying nobility and demanding respect.

"Wha-What are you?" Naruto stuttered.

"**I am a being of great power. I believe I am known by your people as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Yoko no Ouja. Tell me what is my prison. Tell me who has bound me. Tell me what manner I was bound in."**

For Naruto, who had never know why he was hated, everything was suddenly too clear. He was hated for containing a demon. The villagers hated the demon. The villagers hated the demon enough to destroy and innocent child's life. Or, they were stupid enough to actually believe that he was the demon! That was unlikely, though. If he was the demon, they would have died long ago. And they would still die. He would make sure of it, even if he had to wait for the old man to die. Because he loved the old man, and didn't want him to be sad.

**Author's Note: **Alright, thats another chapter down. Some slightly darker themes in this one, Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just sorta felt like the right place to end it. Hope you liked it, review to tell me what you think. Expect an update within a couple days.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Fruit of Knowledge: Chapter Three**

**To Open The Mind – The Basic Arts (ark one)**

**Author's Note: **To clarify the last chapter slightly, Naruto knew he was in his mind by following logic: He had always been called a demon. He comes across a demon that had caused a great deal of casualties that believes it's been imprisoned in something. Logic would dictate that he was that prison. Remember, the Naruto in this story isn't a retarded brat with ADD, thats acts almost like he's on a mixture of crack and LSD. Unfortunately, this will be a short chapter. To be honest, this should have been with the last chapter, but like I said, that seemed a great place to stop.

-FoK-

"**Speak, child. Or have you come to taunt me?**" The voice came again, shaking Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto, oddly enough, felt embarrassed at his current wardrobe and wandering thoughts. The voice gave the impression of nobility.

"I.. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I am your prison." He spoke, uncertain at first, but gaining courage. The voice did not show cruelty or disgust as the villagers did.

"**What?! If you are my prison... no matter. How was I confined?"**

"I.. I don't know... But, I think it killed the fourth hokage. I.. I think we're in my mind, or something."

"**Fool boy, of course we are in your mind. Though why it's in this state, I can only imagine... Boy, as you have answered my questions... I will answer yours. I am sure you have many."**

"Why... Why did you attack Konoha?"

"**I was ordered to. I was summoned by a... I suppose you would call him a magician, or a sorcerer. A mage. A powerful user of magic and arts long forgotten. He was an old man dressed in a monk's robe. He commanded me... 'March to a village to the west. Ignore any who attack or question you. If you see a large amount of humans, or a man standing on a toad, roar at them.' I believe those were my exact orders. A lesser mage I would have killed easily, but that man... His pentacles managed to bind me and force me to obey without killing him. He could not have been a human.**" The Kyuubi no Kitsune narrowed his eyes in anger, and voice becoming laced with rage at being enslaved so easily.

'_I guess that answers that...' _"Do you know how I got here? The last thing I remember was this drop of blood floating up from a star on this weird book, and-"

"**Boy, what was the book called?!?**" The Kyuubi all but shouted, fear in it's voice. If this boy became a mage, his mind would be destroyed and the book would take his power as it's own!

"It was named 'Inusico Animus', I think..." As the name left his lips, the drop of blood shot out of his back and hit the floor. Where it landed, intricate bands of blue, green, and red energy spread, forming a gigantic circle filled with odd symbols to intricate to describe.

The Kyuubi was terrified. If the magic finished without the boy protecting him, he would die. "**Boy, please! Step through the bars of the cage and hold on to me!**

"What? Why?" The request sounded odd and unreasonable. In his experience, it was likely a trap.

"**If you don't, I'll die! Please! Spare my life and I will forever be your companion! I swear on my honor that I will always assist you!" **The demon begged. At most, it had five seconds at most of life unless the boy intervened.

Naruto, a rare and pure soul in the world of men, did something the Kyuubi didn't expect. Naruto did something that would forever place him in the boy's debt, and would make him the first human to have his respect and thanks in aeons. He complied. And as Naruto stepped through the bars and wrapped his arms around the fox's nose, tears filled the fox's eyes. And as the magic energies washed over them, repairing and expanding Naruto's mind, he could only say one things. "**Thank you, kit." **

-FoK-

**Author's Note: **To explain what happened, understand this: Naruto isn't cruel. As the only person Naruto has ever met (aside from the hokage and the nameless man in the unmarked grave) who didn't hate Naruto, or look at him in disgust, Kyuubi earned a great deal of 'brownie points' by simply treating Naruto as a human being and not like he was the scum of the earth, the entire 'eternal companion' thing was just icing on the cake. The second he heard 'or I'll die' he was on his way. Naruto doesn't care that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, because in his eyes Konoha looks like a perfectly reasonable place to attack. After all: for almost as long as Naruto can remember he's been beaten almost to death at least once a week. Any possessions he managed to get his hands on were destroyed almost as quickly as he go them, and for the last three years (Naruto is eight.) He's had his apartment destroyed constantly. This isn't even going into the really bad stuff you'll find out about later. So, while Naruto IS a bit jaded and pissed at the majority of Konoha, to the point where he wants revenge, he is naturally a kind soul. The Kyuubi had done nothing to him, and isn't even aware he was causing problems for Naruto until next chapter.


End file.
